


An Ambassador of Monsters

by Latent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent/pseuds/Latent
Summary: Frisk, ambassador of monsters, prepares for their new life and enjoys every minute of it.Angst, drama, good fun times, sad times.





	An Ambassador of Monsters

Rain rhythmically pelted against the window as Frisk gently pressed their hands against the chilled glass. They stared, mesmerized by the storm brewing outside. They finally felt content and at peace in their environment. Embassy work had been dragging them down massively, affecting how much sleep they've obtained and how much time they have to sit down and eat during the day.

 

Frisk leaned back against the towering window frame, humming a familiar tune. Until monsters and humans were once again living equally, they would not rest. Their job as the ambassador of monsters was both a gift and a curse. Moments before relaxing in the window frame, Frisk had been in a conference call with men three times their age to discuss complicated topics like zoning laws and monster rights. They weren't cut out for this kind of work, and often found themselves overwhelmed and restless. Night after night Frisk wouldn't sleep, desperate to do anything and everything to guarantee the equality of their monster friends. Their old life, despite slowly catching up with them, was no longer a priority or even concern. All that happened before plunging into the mountain's depths was forgotten history to them.

 

Frisk traced along the path of falling raindrops and sighed. After absorbing the calm atmosphere for a few more minutes, they swung their legs around and pushed themselves back onto the floor. Steadying themselves, Frisk took one last look at their room.

 

It was decently sized, with tall, bent ceilings and one massive window with a wide sill that filled the entirety of the room's rightmost wall. Their bed, which was placed in the back left corner, was actually a bunk bed but only built for a single occupant. The bottom bed had been replaced by an L-shaped desk decorated with trinkets and stacks of paper. To get to the bed, one would have to climb up the small staircase made of shelves and drawers. More ledges and random knick-knacks outfitted the area in-between the posts supporting the bed. Frisk had also hung fairy lights around the bed poles and across the wooden support beams that lined their ceiling.

 

Opposite to the lights above, a hand-made rug crafted by Toriel herself laid in the middle of the floor. It was made to resemble Frisk's own token sweater of navy blue with pink stripes. Nearby on the wall hung another one of Toriel's pieces; The genuine, new flag of the monster kingdom made of silk and painstakingly stitched with real golden thread. The Dreemurr family's crest was printed in the middle, but surrounding the usual circle were the 7 souls of the fallen children. Frisk had suggested this change, believing it to be a fitting memorial to the other souls that helped them shatter the underground's barrier.

 

Finally, scattered across the floor were lazily unfinished coloring pages, watercolor paint holders, puzzles left to collect dust, well-loved books stuffed with bookmarks and sticky notes, empty candy wrappers and a random assortment of stuffed toys.

 

After noticing the toys, Frisk stopped. The childish nature in their heart was reminded of its existence for a moment, and Frisk fell silent. Memories of playing with toys on their own in the corner of the expansive schoolyard months ago flooded back foggily. Frisk lost themselves in their past for a moment, then squinted and shook their head to regain concentration. There was no time for messing around now, they had to present a speech in front of all the residents of Town Ebott. Despite being called 'Town' Ebott the community was really more of a bustling city. The high-rises were visible from the mountainside, and beyond them the rolling suburbs. Somewhere in-between the sky-scrapers and 4-bedroom family homes was the private neighborhood where the monsters resided.

 

Donated to them out of fear and intimidation, the private neighborhood had 10 houses with 5 on either side of the middle road. Toriel took it upon herself to divide the houses between everyone, and took very careful consideration into who became roommates. Sans and Papyrus lived in the house next to Frisk, Asriel, and Toriel's. Right across the street from them was the house/laboratory of Undyne, Alphys, and Doctor Gaster. Doctor Gaster actually only lived there part time, as his main residence was the skeleton home, but he spent so much time down in the lab that it was almost as if he lived there. Other monsters decided to share homes due to their common interests, such as Grillby and Muffet who both enjoyed cooking, and Shyren and Woshua who had covered every inch of the house in a clear plastic tarp then flooded the basement with water like a deep pond. The main floor inside was half a foot underwater itself, so most others avoided crossing into their territory. Frisk was, however, making future plans for breaking open the house' back and terraforming the yard to make the entire place feel like their original watery homes.

 

Today the neighborhood was unusually quiet. Frisk figured the reasoning behind the silence was that no other monsters were awake, as the sunrise had just barely begun to peek over the horizon. Frisk didn't want to wake up this early, but the meeting was scheduled to start at 8:00 AM. They were going to be at that building all day, and they dreaded the thought of that. Frisk knew the older men would most likely brush off every single thing they'll say. They didn't mind this though, and it meant enough to Frisk that they'd at least be making SOME kind of effort to help their monster family.

 

They weren't entirely sure about this speech though. Frisk wasn't much of a talker, and having to speak in front of so many people for so long filled their stomach with butterflies. Even in front of their own monster family, they refrain from speaking often for personal reasons. They'd force themselves too though, if it meant securing safety for the monsters.

 

Frisk departed from the house they shared with Toriel and Asriel, closing the door as softly as they could behind them. Toriel knew that the meeting was early, and the night before had begged Frisk to wake her up so she could escort them there. Frisk didn't want to bother her though, so they disobeyed this request and decided to travel alone. In hindsight, they should have allowed Toriel to take them, but the door was already closed and automatically locked behind Frisk. So they continued moving forward, hoisting up the backpack that held their journals, folders, laptop and other important documents necessary at these meetings.

 

The walk alone, they estimated, would take them about an hour. If they decided to take their motor scooter, it would take less than 5 minutes. Even though Frisk had the time to walk, they decided to roll out their scooter from behind the house. They secured their backpack in the front basket and dumped their extra clothes in the back storage box.

 

These clothes were important to the meeting because they represented the monsters as a single kingdom. The clothes resembled Toriel's robes, but modernized slightly and updated with the new symbol. Wearing these clothes around was like any other foreign delegate showing up in their native apparel. Frisk would never wear the clothes 24/7, but they did like the designs on them. They planned on changing into the clothes in the dressing room of a clothing store across from the meeting building because Frisk didn't feel that they would be able to safely maneuver their scooter while wearing them.

 

After arriving at the shop and changing clothes, they parked their scooter in a safe location and shuffled towards the towering, intimidating building while subconsciously tightening their grip on their bag. Frisk took a deep breath and placed their hands flat against the door. They waited a moment, then pushed it open hesitantly. Once inside they quickly crossed the main area and approached the large, well-polished desk in the middle. A kindly woman with soft reddish brown hair tied up behind her in a loose bun and crooked glasses resting on her face quietly closed the book she was reading and peered over the desk at Frisk.

 

"Well Hello there!" she greeted warmly, grinning at them. "You must be Frisk! My name is Anna and I'll be your assistant for as long as you're here. That also includes future conferences that have yet to take place her. Would you like me to show you to your room? The meeting begins in an hour."

 

Frisk nodded happily and waited as the woman came around the side of the desk. She was medium height, not too tall but not too short. She was on the slimmer side, and wore well-ironed formal clothes. Frisk noted that her faced seemed soft and tired, but she couldn't have been older than 30. They nodded to her as she led them down a long hallway lined with different styles of paintings. Eventually she reached one of the left side doors and unlocked it. After swinging open the door, she handed Frisk the key and announced,

 

 "This is your office! There's a bad in the corner as well, just in case of late meetings being paired with early morning meetings or in case a meeting just happens to run too late or even if you're simply tired and want to nap. I'll always wake you before a meeting begins, so don't worry about a thing! There's a miniature fridge unit under the desk for snacks as well. I'll leave you alone for now, but I'll be back every 15 minutes to warn you of when the meeting starts."  
 

Frisk waved to her as she left, not expecting the nice office space. They dropped their books onto the small cot in the corner and sat down, staring at the wall. Were they ready for this? To speak in front of everyone? To present their words of pacifism and peace? What if they messed up? What if rather than help the cause, they made it worse? If they slip up, the monsters might be forced to return to the ground again.

 

These thoughts and many others like them swirled around their mind, clouding their voice of reason. Frisk calmed themselves and shuffled through their papers, attempting to rid themselves of the unsureness. They had prepared for this, everything would be fine.


End file.
